<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no more space for you (in me) by omnisent_i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377373">no more space for you (in me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisent_i/pseuds/omnisent_i'>omnisent_i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, heartworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisent_i/pseuds/omnisent_i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, a world-famous J-pop star finally comes back home to Iwatobi after 8 years of being away. He still has feelings for Sousuke and hopes that even though they separated on bad terms, there’s still some way to repair what they once had. But Sousuke’s reaction isnt at all what he expects...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no more space for you (in me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first chapter of a Sourin fic I am currently working on. It’s also one of my first. The title and most of this fanfic was inspired by the band Camila's song Mientes. Please listen to the song and it's lyrics, it is an amazing song. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Sousuke could think of something unexpected he had learned while living on a boat, it would be that in the black of night everything seemed less real than when his eyes could see.</p><p>This night, like the one before it, had not graced them with a moon to soften the jutting figures of the boat. The stars above him were all but nonexistent, having hidden behind invisible clouds, and the only thing tethering him to the world were his feet and the rocking boat beneath him.</p><p>The only signs of life around him were the occasional rustles of the fishermen's suits as they prepared the day’s beginning. Other than that, it was the sloshing of the sea as it continually hit the sides of the boat that broke the silence. That sound, coupled with the incessant waves rocking him, was the song that lulled him to sleep these nights.</p><p>He looked down at his hands and at the torn net that was too dark to make out, barely visible blue rope indicating parts he should be fixing. This net was absolutely covered in holes, much like the other nets beside him. Too many, in fact, that Sousuke knew that he wouldn’t even get to half of them by the time they needed to throw them overboard.</p><p>He straightened at the bow of the boat, muscles aching from too much work and not enough sleep, but he didn’t voice any complaints. They didn’t talk about their pains here.</p><p>
  <em>“Watch it!”</em>
</p><p>Sousuke staggered violently, catching his footing when the boat lurched as it hit a particularly uneven wave. Ice-cold drops pelted his face, stinging his eyes and filling his mouth with the taste of briny salt. He grabbed the railing to his right for support, his gloves providing little to no friction on the wet surface. His sea legs still needed time to adjust, even though it had been three days now. All the more to prove life on a boat was not for him.</p><p>“Watch yourself,” called an anonymous sailor from somewhere in the dusk, aiming his comment at Sousuke. For all he knew, it could have been any one of the old men aboard along with him. After all this time, he had yet to learn any of their names, but it wasn't like he bothered anyways.</p><p>“Yeah,” was his monotone answer, but he suspected it went unheard.</p><p>Sousuke glanced to his left a few meters away where Haru, mostly shadow, squatted as he untangled a net with slim, deft hands. Surprisingly, boats seemed to be relatively easy for him, easier than conversations at least, and the brunette knew much about that when it concerned the other man. If he had heard Sousuke being reprimanded by the fisherman, then he showed no signs of it. It was one of Haru’s better qualities, in Sousuke’s opinion, to merely observe with those bright eyes of his and keep quiet. That didn't mean he would ever say it aloud to himself or anyone else though, he had an act to keep.</p><p>He turned his face to the water, where the sun was beginning to stain the horizon a bright, beautiful red, ready to bring some clarity to the night. In only a few hours the sun would shine on the shore back home and wake a sleeping world. Not that Sousuke wasn’t awake already, but he wondered if he counted as the whole world.</p><p>He took in a deep breath, somewhat relishing the chill that burned his lungs. Here he was, at the forefront of time, witnessing the start of a day not yet experienced by anyone else in the world. Another day, another chance for everything to go right, Sousuke had always thought. No matter how many days passed, accumulating into years, the words were still true. Maybe not for the same reasons, of course. The past was the past, after all, and all the seconds and hours and days could never be recovered. Sousuke knew that all too well.  </p><p>And time would eventually catch up with the people on the mainland, but Sousuke had much more important matters to attend to right now. Like catching wild fish for meager pay.</p><p>“Hurry it up, kid,” screamed a sailor from behind him, finally having noticed that Sousuke’s hands were too still to be working.</p><p>If there was another unexpected thing that he had learned, it was that the night brought with it the thoughts not yet conceived during the day, which made them exceedingly dangerous. Perhaps more so than being on a flimsy contraption of steel with nothing but an unpredictable, whimsical force of nature separating him from a horrid fate. The absurdity of the dramatic thought almost made him laugh, something he'd been doing a lot more lately.</p><p>The air still smelled like Iwatobi here, even though they were several kilometers away from the sleepy town. His home.</p><p>Despite having lived there his whole life, it had taken all 27 years of them for the town to finally feel like it.</p><p>He tore his eyes away from the dawn with a smile and began to move; it wasn’t a sight meant for him to see, after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and constructive criticism would be great, especially since I am a new writer. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>